


The Unwanted Twin

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, The unwanted twin, Twin sister, renesmee's twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in breaking dawn Bella had not one but two children.... Twins. What if she was ignored... This is her story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwanted Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! here's another little something I came up with.... Hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.... Except for my character

I watched as chaos whirled around me. In the back round I heard my mother screaming and then silence followed. Then I heard a small cry that sounded like bells coming from behind me. I turned and saw my twin sister Renesmee.

She was surounded by these beautiful women cuddling her and cooing at her. I cocked my head slightly at the sight. I looked to find a huge man holding me in his arms. Then his loud voice boomed out.

"I wonder what Bella-boo is going to call you"

Bella-boo? What? I'm guessing that's my mother right?

"My name is Emmett... I am your uncle."

Uncle huh? Hmmm he seems nice enough.

I heard gasps come from across the room. Emmett turned to see what caused the noise, all the women had a shocked look on their face.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"She just showed me something... Renesmee... she showed me Bella." Rose gasped out.

In that moment Renesmee was once again flocked by everyone in the room. I faintly heard someone call out "Carlisle! Come down here quickly."

Then without warning I was passed to another person as Emmett went to see what was happening.

"I'm surprised they're even letting me hold you... Interesting gift your sisters got there. I'm your uncle Jasper."

He smiled down at me. I smiled back feeling safe. He gasped in shock and his smile grew bigger.

"I do believe you are going to be my favorite... but don't tell anyone that. Since you don't have a name yet I think I'll call you Jessie for now. I always wanted to name my daughter that. What do you think? You like it? "

I giggled at the name.

"I'll take that as a yes."

7 years later 

I lied on my bed watching the dust shimmer in the sunlight. I heard Nessie moaning in the back round.

God can't she and Jake go find somewhere else to make out I mean come on! I can hear ya know!

Me and Nessie are quite different. Shes tall, I'm short. She loves shopping, I love reading. She hates being outside, I love the outdoors. She has light brown curls, I have straight reddish brown hair. Her eyes are brown like Bella's, and mine are more of a hazel. See different.

After a few more minutes of the disgusting sounds coming from upstairs I gave up and went to find Jasper.

Over the years I was constantly ignored by the Cullen family. Its not like they didn't care, its just that Nessie was always getting the attention so I was left to take the burden of going though life unnoticed. The only people that really paid attention to me were Emmett and Jasper. I didn't mind though. I never did like the spotlight.

I found Jasper by our waterfall. I tried to sneak up on him and scare him but the damn vampire was just too good.

"What's up Jess?"

"Nothing, just trying to get away from the happy couple."

Jasper laughed. "They were loud again huh?"

"Ugh yes! They both wouldn't stop moaning, and no way in hell am I going to tell them to shut up... not after what happened last time"

So here's the thing Renesmee is sort of a brat. She's always gotten what she's wanted. So if I pissed her off, id end up being the one in trouble. I'm not saying I don't love my sister it's just that it'd be nice to not be grounded all the time.

"You know, you really should talk to your mother and father about this"

"Jazz, we both know that I haven't seen them as my parents for the longest time."

"But they still are your parents."

"No they're not, you my dad and Emmett's my mom. I mean you ARE the one that named me."

Again your probably thinking what? Okay well Jasper didn't want to have me go unnamed for 3 days or longer so he started calling me Jessie. By the time my mom was conscious the name had stuck so my mom decided to have me keep it as my name.

"Hahaha I guess your right but why is Emmett the mom?"

"He might be strong and everything but deep down he's got motherly traits and you know it"

"I guess your right... Haha, but don't ever tell him that, he'd throw a fit."

"Don't worry I won't"

"Jessie you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know, I love you too dad."

Next thing I knew he had me in a tight hug. I sheepishly hugged him back. I pulled away and asked if we could go hunting.

"Sure but we'll have to watch out for any wolves."

Well your probably wondering why were trying to stay away from the wolves. It started when the Volturi found out about Nessie, the family decided it was safer if no one knew that there were two of us so they hid me for most of my life. Not even the pack knew about me... only Jake knew. So I still have to hide.

We started to run... I began looking for my favorite... deer. Yeah I know why deer? Well when I was a baby I found that, unlike my blood thirsty sister, I did not like human blood. I refused to eat the stuff. I preferred formula. Then one day Jasper got worried when I began to get sick from my refusal to drink blood. So he came back with deer blood. I instantly loved it. I guess that's why deer.

After a while of hunting we finished and Jazz got a call from Alice saying she wanted to talk to him about something. I mentally rolled my eyes. I for one did not like Alice. She was sweet to everyone but me. She constantly got jealous of me and Jazz hanging out. And since I was practically Jaspers' daughter he took my side so this caused Alice to hate me even more.

He asked If I was going to be alright alone.

"Jazz ill be fine. Go talk to your wife."

I said wife with disgust. He gave me a hug and ran towards the house. I decided this would be a good time to walk around and explore more of the forest. Alaska's forests were beautiful and I never did get to go out alone much.

After an hour of wandering I ended up in a clearing. I laid down and stared at the sky, I started to sing a random tune. Then halfway through the song I heard a crack behind me. In less than a second I was in a crouching position waiting for a fight. I found a huge wolf staring back at me with a look of wonder and something else I couldn't place.

I took a cautious step towards him. He whimpered and took a step back.

"Don't be scared... I'm not going to hurt you. Shhh..."

The wolf stopped moving back and I kept moving towards him until I was arms length away from him. I slowly put my hand on his head. His fur was soft and warm.

What am I doing? This is a werewolf for god sake!

He pushed his head into my palm. I started to pet him. I ended up laying back down with him curled up to me as I continued to pet him.

After what felt like hour I got up and decided I needed to go home before Jazz and Emmett got worried.

I looked at the wolf and said "I have to go."

He whimpered and shifted his head so it was under my arm.

"I really do... I have people waiting for me."

He whimpered again.

"Ok ok, fine tomorrow I'll come back to this spot around noon. Is that okay?"

He nodded once. I left him and started running. I began looking for some deer. I couldn't go home smelling like dog, everyone would suspect something.

After hiding the smell I arrived home to find everyone in the living room watch tv. I looked and saw Jasper and Alice sitting on the opposite ends of the room. I gave Jasper a questioning look and he motioned me to meet him at the waterfall.

We arrived at the fall and I waited for what the news was.

"Alice is leaving."

"What?"

"She said that I spent too much time with you and that I needed to decide which I wanted more. I told her she was being irrational, that I only saw you as a daughter. But she said she didn't care. After she said that I broke it off."

"Oh my god, Jasper I'm sorry."

"Its fine, we have been drifting apart for a while now..."

I gave him a hug and I went to my room to sleep. The next morning I woke up earlier than I was used to. My dreams were filled with images of the wolf I saw yesterday. I decided to take advantage of the extra hours. I took a long shower. I then got dressed and put some eyeliner and lipstick on. I went downstairs to find Bella and Edward drinking some bottled blood.

I somewhat ignored them. I quickly got my breakfast and ate it. I felt their stares on me. I looked up to see Alice walking in decked out in what she would call "fashonable" clothes. she glared at me and sat down next to Edward. I walked out before the situation could get worse.

I went to the library to kill some time until I got to see the wolf again. In the middle of pride and prejudice I was interrupted my Emmett.

"Jess! I'm bored! lets play!"

I rolled my eyes at the man-child.

"All right what should we do?"

"Lets bake some cookies!"

Of course... Emmett would want to bake at this hour... might as well bake for a while, wouldn't want him to start crying.

"All right lets go downstairs."

And so we baked... In short Emmett did everything except put th cookies in the oven for obvious reasons. Once we were done he started scarfing them down only to spit them back up. I laughed at him as he coughed and whined about the awful taste. By the time I checked the time it was almost noon. I told Emmet I had to go and I ran to the clearing.

I found the wolf lieing in the middle of the clearing sleeping. I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was sleeping. I walked towards him and laid down next to him. After a few minutes he woke up and just stared at me.

H quickly shot up and ran somewhere. I blinked in surprise and looked around. After a few minutes this extremely hot guy came towards me. I wondered if this was the wolf that ran off or if it was just a random person. He continued walking until he stopped right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and i knew instantly it was the wolf. I don't know what happened to me but I suddenly threw my arms around him and hugged him tight.

He seemed to tense for a second but then he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"hmmm... Well I never really introduced myself... My name is Seth Clearwater."

"I'm Jessie Cullen."

His eyes widened and he sputtered "Cullen? As in Edward and Bella Cullen?"

"Umm Yea they're my parents..."

"I didn't know they had another child... how did they have you?"

"I'm Renesmee's twin sister."

"Why would they keep you a secret from everyone?" he questioned.

And so i begun my whole life story. Seth listened patiently as i told my tale.

"Wow... I didn't realize Alice and Nessie were like that."

"Only with me... but like i said its ok."

Then Seth got this look of anger and determination on his face.

"No, no its not okay. they shouldn't treat you that way!"

"Seth, its fine."

He didn't say anything, instead he held me tighter. I felt like I had come home.

From then on I would go to that clearing at noon and stay with Seth until sunset. This was my schedule for the next 3 months. Over the 3 months I learned everything about Seth and he learned everything about me. On a random Saturday Seth told me something huge.

"Jess, ive been keeping something from you..."

"What is it?"

"Remember the first day we met?"

"Yeah of course... How could i forget."

"Well you know that pull you felt?"

"yeah...?"

"Well... That came from the imprint. I imprinted on you."

I stayed silent in shock.

Seth imprinted on me, all this time...

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I can't help it. I'm not saying you have to love me, I just... wanted you to know.."

He hung his head sadly. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. I lifted Seth's face and kissed him. He pulled me into him happily.

Interestingly enough the whole family actually started to wonder where I was going. One day Edward started asking.

"Jessie where do disappear off to everyday?"

"No where, I'm just taking time for myself."

"Mhmm sure."

And he left it at that, until one day he decided to investigate. I was so excited to see Seth that didn't check to see if anyone was following.

I quickly tackled Seth and kissed him. I heard a growl come from behind us. We both turned to find Edward looking pissed beyond belief.

"Get the hell off my daughter." he said in a low voice.

I unraveled myself from Seth.

"Edwar... i mean dad, relax."

"Relax? You were kissing a fucking mutt!"

I heard Seth growl behind me. I grabbed his hand to calm him.

"Dad! Seth's your friend! stop treating him like trash!"

"He stopped being my friend the moment he touched my daughter!"

"Why the hell do you care? You let Nessie be with Jake! how is this any different?"

"It just is! Don't speak to me like that I'm your godamn father"

"You lost that privilege a long time ago"

With that he started to stalk off, but not before he turned and said "If I see you with him again I will kill him."

I turned to Seth. He was shaking with anger. I pulled him into a hug and calmed him down.

"He can't stop us alright? Well figure it out... if worse comes to worse well just leave."

"Fine but you stay away from him. I don't want him near you. Stay with Jasper."

"Alright I can do that. Look i have to go before he tells the family lies. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a final kiss I left. When I arrived home I found everyone in the formal dinning area. They all went silent the moment I walked in.

"We know." Bella said.

"I sort of figured" I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to her like that" Eddie-boy growled.

I smirked at him and said "Like it matters she not my mother."

"How can you say that?" asked Esme.

"How? How? Are you kidding me? All my life ive been ignored by this family! The only people who ever cared were Jasper and Emmett. They are more like my parents the you guys ever were!"

"Jess..." Jasper started.

"No Jazz, they need to know what shit they did to me. The fact that they ignored me all my life i can live with. But now thinking they can parent me? No. And threatening to kill Seth? That's crossing the line."

"what? Edward you didn't..." he said.

"She can't be with that mutt." Edward said.

"How is that any different from Nessie and Jake?"

"It just is... and my threat still stands"

"You know what I'm done. I'm leaving for good, fuck you all."

I started leaving when I heard two chairs scraping across the floor. I found Jasper and Emmett standing. they looked towards each other and nodded.

"Were going with you."

Many complaints were heard around the room. But me, Jazz, and Emmy just ignored them and went upstairs to pack. I overheard Rose and Emmett and talking. Rose agreed to come with us.

All four of us met up at the entrance. We didn't spare a second glance back, we left.

5 years later

I heard giggles wafting into the house from outside. I snuggled into Seth as, Andrea and Craig played on the floor.

Just then Jasper walked in with Katherine kissing him on the cheek.

"Grandpa!" both Andrea and Craig screamed.

As you can guess me and Seth got married. We had Craig first, then Andrea. Jazz found a mate that loved him for who he was. And Emmett and Rose adopted a kid named Joey.

We never heard from the Cullen family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Supper sappy ending but hey its an ending. Hoped you liked it. And if you didn't well too bad.


End file.
